


I Will Get There, It Will Take Some Time, That’s All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Consensual, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Grief/Mourning, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Party, Post-Episode: S10e07 Ka 'i'o (DNA), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve never thought he would feel this helpless, He knows that he has his ohana to help, But does it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 8





	I Will Get There, It Will Take Some Time, That’s All:

*Summary: Steve never thought he would feel this helpless, He knows that he has his ohana to help, But does it help?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It has been a week since Commander Steve McGarrett came home from Colombia, & Washington DC. He doesn’t know whether if he is coming or going, But, At least, He has his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams at his side.

Also at least, He won’t be alone in dealing with his grief of losing his mother, Doris McGarrett. The Dark-Haired Man was very lucky, He did have a lot of friends, & love ones who cared about him, & love him so much. He knows that he doesn’t have to strong all the time, His team will pick him up, & hold him when he falls.

He was slowly feeling like himself, despite his arm being in a sling, as a result of a gunshot wound. The Five-O Commander is ready to continue to live his life, by his terms, & just go with the flow, instead of being told what to do.

After a crappy couple of weeks, The Five-O Team got together, The Former Seal was happy to have his ohana around him. The Shorter Man noticed a change in his friend, & lover. “Are you okay, Love ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked

“I am getting there, It will take time, That’s all”, He was feeling the love of his ohana around him. The Dark-Haired Man kissed the blond on the head, & they were focused on their fun in front of them.

The End.


End file.
